Vehicle seats generally include a recliner mechanism for selective adjustment of the angular position of a seatback relative to a seat bottom, allowing a user to recline or incline the seatback. Manually operated recliner mechanisms generally have a locked position, in which the seatback cannot pivot, and an unlocked position, in which the seatback can be pivoted. A user manually releases the recliner mechanism to unlock it, allowing adjustment of the seatback position. Releasing the lever relocks the recliner mechanism, thus retaining the seatback in the adjusted position. The vehicle seat may also be movably coupled to a vehicle floor for adjusting the seat in a fore/aft position.